General Mishka
' General Mishka' is the new general of the Dragonoids after General Vicious was taken back to Suhn for failing to retrieve the tigeroid's tai chi characters. He was shown to be a capable replacement for Vicious, but his cruelty was far colder as he punishes severely. Like when he torments Ave for teasing him about his age. At the first few episodes of his leadership he speaks of loyalty to Emperor Dega, but now he is currently a traitor to the dragonoid empire as hec shot down 2 dragonoid ships with the stolen tigeroid characters upon arrival to Suhn. He appears to plan on conquering the universe. Was once friends with Luka when they were kids. When they were tested with Tai chi when they were 18, however, he use his hit card to defeat many robots, only to find that Luka has took out the all robots with his only water card. Mishka became jealous of Luka and told him that he will get his revenge on his friend for being better than he did. Personality When Mishka was a kid, he used to be more nicer than he really is now. But after becoming jealous of Luka however, he changed into what he is now. His tactical skills are advanced for his age as his plans almost crushed the chasers multiple times. But at a price, he willingly uses cruelty to his own warriors in order to achieve his goals. An example is using the hideous character on Ave and Jahara when they fail their missions. Another was trapping Luka in another dimension along with Rai in hopes the destruction character will destroy the dimension they were in. The biggest yet was setting a trap that involved leaving the original dragonoid squad at the Luftdrake. This fooled the Tigeroid fleet into storming the Luftdrake to take the dragonoid characters while the Luftdrake was about to explode with the destruction character. Everyone (except for Garnia, who sacrificed himself to save Jahara) made it out before detonation although Luka and Jahara's whereabouts are unknown. Even when his plans fail, he keeps his arrogant cool and never shows anything that upsets him. His idea of expendable warriors cause rebellion amongst the dragonoids and even punishes those who serve him well. He was has hunger for power, which was strong enough for Mishka to betray the Dragonoids after getting the Tigeroid's tai chi for himself. Skills His Tai Chi skills are extremely formidable as he can easily destroy a Tigeroid airship and even a Dragonoid warshiparacters). Punishes Dragonoids severely when they fail a mission, disorbey his orders,or tease his age. Allies *Garnia *Luka(Formerly) Enemies *Rai *Sena *Tori *Finn *Donha *Jahara Trivia *He turned Ave and Jahara into monsters with the hideous card * Mishka is the only Dragonoid to have betray the Dragonoids for a different reason other than after being betrayed by Diga. In this case, planning to become Tai Chi King. Category:Mishka Category:General Category:Dragonoids Category:males Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Generals